IHN Sakura : Revised
by Mavrixtrinkia
Summary: BEING REVISED Sakura has all the jutsus in her grasp, she becomes cold when her loved one dies in Lightning. it will be a later on Sakura and Gaara Temporary Hiatus. Please bear with me.
1. Amaterasu, I am no Uchiha

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters; Masashi Kishimoto does. I do, however, own the ideo of this fanfiction and whatever characters I place with it it.

**(A/N)** OK all you good fans out there. Sorry but I had to do it... I kinda had a major writers block and started to drift towards a cuter pairing. Well, it is still the same story, don't worry. Its just that Sakura doesn't go cold because of Sasuke. I won't give you a spoiler either. But she does acquire all of the techniques of the ninja. This is explained almost throughly... But I have been thinking about a good plot for weeks now and I hope you like the new revised story. But also another note that she doesn't see Itachi at all atleast until the next chapter which is a year later.

* * *

**Amaterasu; I am no Uchiha**

I was waiting for Sasuke. I saw him coming up and he said he was leaving. I begged him if I could come with him, but all I got in return was him knocking me out. I woke up and he was gone. I had cried right then and there. Naruto came up and found me crying. He had asked where Sasuke had gone. I told him through my sobs that he left and knocked me out in order for him to escape.

Now, when I'm a Jounin, I still worry about him. I've been through a lot since then. Since that day, I have changed. I no longer had that childish crush on Sasuke. After a year or so, I completely forgot about him. I got back into the swing of things and was happy. I even got Naruto and Hinata together. Everyone was pushing at me to go with Lee-san. Eventually, it happened. That had been about five years ago, and we were no longer a pair. I had found someone in Lightning a year ago and we were together till this day. I haven't seen him but we kept close by sending letters to eachother every week. I went through special training on my own and developed many techniques that even Orochimaru hadn't known of. I never used them unless need be. When Tsunade was training me roughly, I had blacked out from over exertion. When I awoke, she had told me some disturbing news. But that will be told later on. Today was a semi-normal day until Tsunade called me up...

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Naruto-kun."

"You where assigned a mission, but no one could find you. Where've you been?"

"Oh, I've been training. I need to keep my skills up to date you know. I've also been working on a new jutsu."

"Jutsu? So.. When do I get to see this new jutsu?"

"Not any time soon, I can assure you. I'm still training on it; Tsunade will probably see it long before you anyway."

"Oi, that's not very nice! But come on, Tsunade-baa-chan is waiting for you!"

He grabbed my arm and immediately teleported me to the Hokage's tower. Now that I'm a top ranking Jounin and top Medic aside from Tsunade, I take on extreme missions.

We "poofed" as some would call it, into her office.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Nice of you to finally show up. Naruto, you can leave now. I believe you have a Jounin exam to study for, ne?" "Right! Later Tsunade-baa-chan!" She cringes and whispers in aggravation. "Don't call me an old lady." She turns to Sakura and now has a very serious expression on her face.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade sighs. "Sakura, I am sending you on a very important mission." "What is it?" "Do not yell at me for this, Sakura-chan." "Tsunade-sama, just tell me already."

Naruto was just outside the door. His studying would just have to wait. He wanted to know what mission Sakura had to go on that was _so_ important.

"I am sending you to track Uchiha Itachi." Sakura's eyes became wide. _'U-Uchiha I-Itachi? Sasuke-kun's older brother? Why does she want me to track him ?' _"Tsunade-sama, are you sure you want me as a tracker?" "Yes. Besides, you want to train better for your technique right? You will gather information about him and perhaps find some information about Orochimaru. You will also need to find out anything that has to do with the capture of Naruto. They won't rest until they get their hands on him. This is a very dangerous mission, especially for my apprentice." _'Uchiha Itachi huh? Gathering information should prove a challenge. But I will hopefully complete this mission.' _

"I'm sending you later on tonight. So go home and get some rest. I will see you in a few hours." I bow and head out of the room. When I opened the door, Naruto or someone looking like him disappeared. "Uzamaki Naruto!"

A few hours later.

"Good. I have everything ready to go!" I pick up my bag and head out my door. After a few minutes, I'm Tsunade-sama's office. "Tsunade-sama, I'm here." "Come in, Sakura-chan." I open the door to see Kakashi-sensei standing there reading Icha Icha Paradise like always. anime sweat drop "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Tsunade takes a long sigh. "He is going to escort you half way to Sound." "Sound? Is that where Uchiha Sasuke is at?" "Yes, but he is not the mission." I whisper to myself. "I understand, Tsunade-sama. Let's go, Kakashi-sensei."

We're almost to Sound. And thank Kami that Kakashi-sensei put his book away. We then stopped. "Ok, Sakura. We're about half way. Be careful." Smoke started to appear from him. "Kakashi!" He left before I could say anything more. "I guess I'm left with my own devices now..."

I put on my ANBU mask and started on my way. We haven't heard from or about Sound for about five years. At dusk, I found a place where I could almost peacefully go to sleep. I kept my mask on, and my katana at my side. Might need it for later. I had black tank with navy blue pants on. But I was required to wear cape to hide most of my identity. I cept cutting my bubble gum pink hair because it suited me short.

About an hour later, I was awake. Someone or _something_ woke me up. I made no movement to show I was awake. But I did open my eyes. I was thanking my mask right about now and looked around. I saw two boys heading my way. _'Great. All I need are immature boys here. And I'm wearing the tight tank. Oh no, I couldn't wear the somewhat loose one. Now lets take a good look at these boys. Hmm... Ah well, they look like a couple of trouble makers. Nothing to worry about.'_

"Yho, its a chick!"_ 'Oh look, he's somewhat smart.' _His friend turned to him. "No shit, you dumbass! You could tell by the damn pink hair and chest!" _'Now I think that one has atleast some intelligence.' _"Yeah right! Chicks don't have pink hair. I change my mind! That thing is a doll!" _'Forget I said anything about smart. He's a straight out idiot.' _Time to end this "chick or no chick."

I get up and pull out my katana. They start to shake and back away. "Nu-uh boys. You decided to come near me and looking at your wardrobe, it looks as though you guys are wanted. Besides, the last tea shop I was at had a wanted sign. Shall I just turn you in or have a little bit of fun first?" Now they started to run from me. "Kage no Bunshin jutsu!" I created one other and started running at the boys. I took out a kunai and my replication took out a shuriken. We threw them at the same time, into the boys' backs. "Damn. And I was hoping for a bit more fun." I went to go pull out my weapons when I felt someone watching me. 'Just great...' I pulled my katana out of its sheath and turned towards the presence.

"Who might you be? I can tell by the flow of your chakra that you are a shinobi. Come down now." The person jumped down behind me. _'Oh.. I am going to love this. Hopefully this will be a fight that I can use my jutsu.'_ I grab my cape and throw it off. The person backs away and speaks.

"Who are you?" _'That sounded more like a command than a question.' _"Ha, that is none of your business." I then felt something sharp against my neck. _'Playing rough are we?'_ I spun around and felt my skin slice._ 'I'll take care of that later.' _Time to get this fight started! hand seals "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I blew a fire ball at him and he dodged. "I see that you wish to fight. Fine, I will fight you kunoichi!" "I am more than just a kunoichi! I am a head medic from my home village!" He lands in front of me, punching me in the face. I hear something cracking. _'My mask!' _I skid backwards and my ANBU mask falls off somewhere. I get up and wipe some blood away from my cheek.

"Damn it. You got me good. Destroyed my mask too. I guess now that you struck me, you deserve a name." "Hn." He walks closer up to me. _'Damn. No light. I was hoping for a face to see.' _"Tell me your name, medic." "Fine fine, it's Haruno Sakura. Now for-" I was pushed up to a nearby tree, his hand around my neck. "Great... And I was hoping for a nice conversation. I guess that's not going to be happening anytime soon, right?" "Shut up!" I flinched at that. "Haruno Sakura?" I nod. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you wanting to die!" "Who the hell are you to decide what I do! I am here on a mission! Now let go of me!" My palms started to glow and I threw him off of me. I put my hands in front of me and created a ball of chakra. It lit up my face and since he was back further, all I could see was his shirt. I then disappeared and reappeared behind him. I used one hand to thrust the chakra into his back. He screamed in agony and attempted to backhand me. He of course failed. I was in the air by the time it would make contact with my shoulder. I noticed his attack and it showed that he didn't want to hit me.

"What the... He hadn't intended to hit me." Then I heard something. Something was hissing from behind me. I swiftly turned around and saw a big snake behind me. "Oh this is turning out to be a great day!" hand seals Red balls appeared around my hands. Then I "flew" towards the snake, using my red hands to slice through the snake completely. When I landed on the ground, it poofed and was gone. _'A summoning? Either Orochimaru or Sasuke.' _That's when I felt my neck tightening. I let out a little yelp and my hands flew to my neck. I let chakra build up in my hands before I let it out of the thing around my neck. Whoever held tight to me let go and spoke. "Now now Sakura-chan. No need to get fiesty. What would a cherry blossom like you being doing all the way out in Sound?"

I bit my thumb and made twelve hand seals. "Orochimaru-san I presume. Then the one I was fighting is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not suprised at the least. This just makes my day more interesting!" My hand went to the ground. "Kuchiyose: Katsuyu!" There was a big cloud of smoke and a Slug appeared. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the sight of it. Sasuke was no where to found. "Now Orochimaru-_chan_, what do you think of my summoning?" Kasuyu started speaking, **Sakura-chan, you called?** I nod. "Yes, Orochimaru has come." **Ah... I understand. Orochimaru you will fail on whatever quest you are on.** '**_Time for attacking' _Zesshi Nensan**!Orochimaru barely dodged her attack. "Come on, Katsuyu, we must leave here immediately." Katsuyu nods and moves as fast as she can toward the East. When we are clear of enemy attack, she speaks up. **Sakura, what exactly are you doing here alone anyway?** "Tsunade-sama sent me on a mission to retrieve information on Uchiha Itachi. Sigh, and I thought it was going so well until Sasuke appeared with his new Sensei."

Itachi? Why him? I sigh. "He is still after the Kyuubi in Naruto. He should be in his late twenties by now." **So... that young man was your past-** "Don't even say it Katsuyu." **Oh come now, you expect me to stay quiet?** _'OO she is good.' _**I win this time Sakura-chan. What is it now? 48 to 50?** "Oh shut up. I'll win three more times and I'll be you 51 to 50!" **'_Psh. Yeah right._' **

I sigh. "He is still after the Kyuubi in Naruto. He should be in his late twenties by now." "Don't even say it Katsuyu." "Oh shut up. I'll win three more times and I'll be you 51 to 50!" 

Katsuyu continued and she became smaller to accommodate the forested area. **Ah... That's better. Now I don't have to worry about the trees poking into my belly. **"That and so were aren't so easily detected." **Ah so true. So your mission is Itachi? I saw a picture of him before and oh... Isn't he gorgeous. **"That's just great that you think that Katsuyu. But I love someone else." **You might be singing that you love Lee-kun, but come on! You use to have the hots for Sasuke-kun. **"I told you a thousand times before, I don't like Sasuke like that anymore." **'_Mhmm. I know you still love Sasuke-kun Sakura._'** "Stop, Katsuyu. We're here." **OK, Sakura-chan. I'll leave the rest to you then. Ja ne for now!** Once Katsuyu "poofed" I started to make my way to Lightning.

"Not to mention lightning. This place is electrified." "Yes, I'm glad you noticed that." I gasp and turn around. "Geez! You scared the hell out of me!" "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't know you had hell inside of you." I punched him hard on the head. "Kyle! What the hell is wrong with you?" "Ah come on. Is that what you call a "Hey Kyle, what's up? I haven't seen you for a year." If punching me on the head is a hi, then I must be losing my mind." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Now that's more like it. But what are you doing all the way out here?" I sigh and release my hold of him. "Well, Tsunade-sama gave me a mission of course. I have to gather information on Uchiha Itachi." He doesn't look shocked at all. "Well then. That must be fun for you." He turns toward the village. "Let's go, you're probably tired aren't you?" I nod and follow him.

After a night passed and I was in an actual bed, I heard something outside. My eyes shot open and I grabbed a kunai just in case. I open the window, carefully checking out the surroundings. Suddenly I heard the air change and jumped back. A shuriken landed where I was standing. "Seems as though someone wants me hurt or dead. Oh fooy. And I was hoping for a nice visit."

I jumped on the window sill and used my own chakra to find whoever threw the kunai. I recognized it and was albeit surprised. '_Grand. Old crush comes attacking my window sill. And like I said, I was hoping for a nice visit._' I retreated into my room for my holister and attached it to my leg, I also placed my forehead protector my upper arm. "That thing really does get in the way..." Once I made sure I had everything I needed, I pushed chakra into my feet and sprinted gracefully out of my room.

Jumping across the rooftops, I carefully looked from side to side withouth moving my head. Suddenly, there was a chakra surge coming from my left. I jumped into the air, pulling out a couple kunai and throwing them at my target. He almost dodged them all, except for one that caught his side. He grunted in pain and continued forward. For my being in the air, I could not dodge any attack. Instead, I formed hand seals and threw his famed Uchiha attack right back at him.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He was attacked by a giant fireball and slammed to the ground. I then landed ontop of a roof and ran off toward Kyle's house. When I looked back, there was no sign of Sasuke. Not worrying about him right now, I ran faster to Kyle's house. I whispered to myself, "Please be safe."

When I arrived, my eyes widened in shear horror. It looked as though there was a massacre. Just by looking at all the people, I got sick. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran quickly inside the mansion. Everyone inside was dead as well. "Kyle.." I jumped up two floors and ran down Kyle's room. I punched the door open to see someone veiled in shadows slowly pulling a katana out of Kyle's chest. My eyes flashed dangerously at the shadowed person and started performing hand seals. "Raikyu!" I threw with lightning ball toward the intruder and found Kabuto, who had dodged the attacked and countered with an attack of his own. "Kanashibari no Jutsu" Suddenly, I couldn't move. I stared as he started to come closer to me. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra flow. Then I imagined it wrapping around his throat and choking him. I kept focusing and hearing his feet come closer to me. I then opened my eyes and Kabuto stopped in his tracks. His hands moved to his throat, trying to grip the chakra hold. "Damn you kunoichi." I started to constrict the chakra to make it choke him more. His face started to turn blue and his breathing was becoming shallow.

I started to feel the paralysis fade and I had control over my body once more. I walked forward, and the more I got closer to him, the more my chakra flow became stronger. "Well, Kabuto, if this is a clone, poof now. If not, you can die right here." I motioned my hands toward the floor to get my point acrossed. He chuckled, but did not disappear. "You are stronger since the last time we met. Tell me, Sakura-_chan, _how many jutsus do you know." My eyes narrow. '_How does he know that?_' "Wouldn't you like to know. I have a feeling your master sent you and Uchiha-san here to collect me. Am I correct." "You have gotten wiser, it's a shame that you can't join us." "What purpose would I be? He's already got Sasuke. What could he possibly want me for? Besides, I wouldn't betray my village like some other people and search for power."

Sasuke came from the shadows with a very noisy Chidori. I use my mind technique and created seals in my mind. I put my hand on Kabuto's cheek. "Would you like to know all the secrets about every technique found in the books," He smiled at the thought. "and from the mind?" With that his smile faultered and his eyes widened. Before he could say a word, my face went closer to his and I whispered in his ear, "Hyoro no Jutsu" I pulled back as ice started so surrouned him. I heard the Chidori behind me come closer and fast. Before I knew it, Kyle, whom I thought was dead, stood in front of me and took the attack. My eyes widened in shock, but I decided to kill Kabuto right there. His body was frozen solid and was as good as dead. With one hand, I punched the floor and held onto the frozen Kabuto.

Once on the ground floor, I ran outside, jumped up as far as I could and threw Kabuto to his death. The ice shattered as well as body parts. When I landed, I attacked him with the Grand Fireball Technique and burned the rest of his body to ash. Once the task was complete, I brought up two fingers to my forehead and warped to Kyle's fast fading chakra.

The Uchiha was still there when I appeared where the hole was.

In my training, Tsunade had found through skrying my mind, about Inner Sakura. The chakra was great and burned blue. When I had awoken, she told me about my family's history and out Kekkei Genkai. Our family's technique. The reason I had so many techniques was the fact that my Inner self had secrets of all ninja techniques. She had to seal up that forbidden chakra as to not make me a threat to my home village if I were to lose my memory or something of the sort.

I was now tapping into that forbidden chakra. Soon, my body was engulfed in a blue flame. "Oh my Haruno, showing a magnificent chakra show? I came here for a fight, not a show. By the way, how did you fair with Kabuto? Did he run like he normally does." Once I was done, I let him continue his rant and then he kept asking questions on Kabuto. I slowly opened my eyes and saw chakra coming off of any living or dead things. Through my eyes I could see all the chakra that Sasuke was radiating. "You're like a flashlight through the shadows, Sasuke-san." I saw his eyes narrow dangerously. "What was that, Haruno? Why not call me by _Sasuke-kun_ like you use to when we were younger?" "We are not children anymore. To answer your questions from before, Kabuto was shattered into many pieces then burnt to ash. You can still find his reminds blowing around in the wind." My eyes weren't looking at him directly. If I did that, I probably would have stolen his chakra involuntarily. But then again, I can control whose chakra I can take. "No Sasuke, once you used your Chidori on Kyle, you became my enemy." I finally rested my eyes on his Sharingan. He was taken back. "What the hell? What is wrong with you."

"I take it you haven't killed your brother of course. I have a mission to complete and you are not appart of it." I didn't have to use seals for any attacks now. "You are going to hate this attack, Sasuke-_kun_" With that, I smirked with a devilish glint in my eyes. He took a step back. My blue chakra turned black and I had to close my eyes. I clenched my jaw because of the changing of my eyes. Once I opened them, Sharingan faced Sharingan. My eyes changed to Mangekyo Sharingan and I started to giggle a bit. "Ah ha... No need to be scared... I won't hurt you... much. Meet the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you live through this, I might tell you a lil secret on how I got this Kekkei Genkai of your family's." A few moments later, I announced my attack to surround him. "**Amaterasu" **After I attacked, I left quickly taking Kyles body over my shoulder. I fled Lightning all the way to Konoha.

An hour after being in Konoha, I still haven't deactivated the special Sharingan. I had to let Tsunade try to save Kyle because I was to weak after using so much chakra. I was in the hall, holding my head because I was so excited. And not in a good way either. I started to hear people's voices. One being Naruto's and the other was Kakashi trying to calm him down. I tried to deactivate it once more, but I couldn't. '_Dammit_'

"Ah, Sakura, you don't look to well." I didn't look up. Then Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump and look up. His eyes widened but didn't remove his hand. I looked away and gripped the wall. "I-I can't... d-deactivate it... I-I had to use it..." Suddenly my whole world turned red on me and my chakra jolted out of my body. I saw blue flames surrounding my body and felt my eyes return to normal. It felt like someone ripped my heart out. I then realised what it was, more like who. I dropped to the floor and let out all my tears. My love had died that night. And I could do nothing to stop it because of my foolish actions.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG NOES! SHE WROTE OF NAUGHT A CHAPTER, BUT OF SOMETHING SO DREADED ITS... an author's note. dammit.

Yes, well, You must look at my profile to understand. I will not repeat the same thing over n over again lul.

I have no umf to continue this. Please forgive this old and weary soul of the second decade.

Dude I'm twenty if You didn't get that. Man, I've been lskjf;laskjdf ;akejrnhskiajlk FUCKerit.

Toodle.

Ryzion


End file.
